


Observing and Listening

by execution_empress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony notices something about two certain master assassins and Bruce joins in observing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observing and Listening

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [racheesi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/racheesi) for bouncing ideas with me, betaing it, and helping me figure a title for this. ♥ She's the best.
> 
> Yes, there are a few little easter eggs here and there and one I gave away (how can I resist Ghostworld and how it introduced me to Scarjo?). I hope you all enjoy. ♥

There’s something going on between them. Something strong and something intimate, that’s for sure, but he isn’t sure what it is just yet. He could figure it out though. The two are a complete mystery, which would make sense given they’re both master assassins. What she told him once was correct; _Fallaces sunt rerum species_ \- The appearance of things are deceptive. They’re partners and coworkers, but Tony Stark knows there’s so much more to Clint and Natasha.

On the lounge floor on his tower, where the light filtered in quite nicely against the windows and various alcohol bottles, Clint and Natasha are sitting side by side. Rather, she sits on the couch with her headphones on and a book in front of her and Clint lays with his head in her lap, hearing aids out since Tony said he’d make a few adjustments, and his eyes closed as he enjoys the warm sunlight. They look like a peaceful couple rather than a fearsome duo. Tony knows he can prove the couple part is true, but he isn’t sure how.

Over by the bar, Bruce rambles on and Tony nods, though his eyes are focused elsewhere. There’s something suspicious about the assassins. Nothing is as it seems and there’s certainly something strange about the two. The way her eyes drift back and forth over the text, the way she steadies her bookmark so she can read straight along, the way his chest slowly rises and falls; It’s all so innocent yet there’s something hidden.

It takes a while, between giving his attention to Bruce and observing the two, but he finally notices something. There was her right hand on his chest, her fingers gently tapping on him. At first, Tony thinks it’s random drumming or to the beat of the music, but then he notices a pattern. Something clicks in his brain and as Bruce keeps talking (something about Pepper and him coming over for a threesome, but he’s not home so he’s gay, and Tiffany and Amber or whatever), he quickly snaps his fingers.

“I need some paper and a pen now,” he tells him. He snaps his fingers again. “Or a napkin and a pen. Hurry! I gotta get this down!”

While his friend can occasionally be annoying, Bruce can sympathize with him. As a man of science, he knows what it’s like to heed the call of the mind and respond to it as quickly as possible. He quickly grabs a magazine and a pen and hands it to his friend. As soon as it’s in his possession, Tony starts writing.

“What are you-” Tony holds up a finger and Bruce shuts up. He follows Tony’s line of vision to see him watching Natasha very closely. The next time he speaks, it’s much quieter. “What’s going on?”

“Look at her right hand,” he whispers. Bruce focuses on her hand and notices her tapping on Clint’s chest. The way it’s done it’s some sort of rhythm, some sort of message, some sort of code.

“Oh, morse code?” he asks. Tony nods. “Wait, you know morse code?”

“Yeah. My dad’s friend taught it to me. Well, friends. They both knew it and taught it to me.” Though he keeps scribbling down letter after letter, he smiles at the memory in his head. “When they’d visit, they’d tap out secret messages for me, like if he brought his wife’s goulash for me to try or if she got me some Captain America card or toy or something. They’d also complain about my dad. Funny stuff.” This makes Bruce smile as well.

It takes a another minute, but soon there's a melody of words, a lyrical string of sentences, all leading to a mellifluous verse. Tony stops and the two read over the translation.

_How do you do it  
This bitter and bloody world  
Keep it together and shine for your family  
How do you do it  
With visions of worst to come  
Live in the present  
And spin off the rays of the sun_

“Is she- is she writing him poetry?” Tony asks, holding back a snicker. 

“Love poetry, it seems,” Bruce replies. Natasha continues to tap on Clint’s chest and Tony continues to write out the code. “I never thought they would be into that sort of thing.”

“Me neither. It’s not stopping either.” After another minute, Tony has another verse written out. 

_Oh little beam  
Splitting the fog and the dirt in between  
Oh simplify  
Like a problem you try to work out in your mind  
I would almost have to ask you  
It's clumsy when said  
So give me a spark I can look for instead_

Bruce reads it over again as Tony’s brows furrow. He notices the first verse repeats itself, but he doesn’t stop writing.

“Damnit, it’s a song,” he says. Bruce doesn’t look disappointed though. “Why would she tap a song on him?”

“Maybe as a way for him to listen or enjoy it?”

“Why not tap the beat or melody? Why the words?” Tony continues to write and he’s right, the rest of the words are the refrain.

“Maybe he can recognize the song and remember the melody that way,” Bruce replies. 

“Speaking of that song, J.A.R.V.I.S. should- wait.” The billionaire playboy genius finally stops writing and looks up, just to glare at the two. “ _Fuck you Stark_? That’s kinda harsh, isn’t it?”

“That’s funny, coming from the guy that’s eavesdropping.” Taking off her headphones Natasha shakes her head, letting her curls bounce around her ears, and turns to the two men. “You suck as a spy, but I’ll give you points for translating morse code. I’d say you’re a better genius and friend, but you’re not working on Clint’s hearing aids and you didn’t even catch the reference Bruce made.”

“Hey! I did too! You two were too distracting and- **Ghostworld** , right?” Bruce nods and Tony grins. “See? So, tell us, why the lyrics instead of the beat? And what song is that?”

“It’s by Sleater Kinney. Night Light. You should check them out. I drum the lyrics so Clint remembers the song,” she says, but Tony notices her drumming up something for the archer and his own reply to her. “Happy now?”

“Pretty much. Come on, Bruce. We’ll go to the lab and play some real music.”

“Please, no more AC/DC,” Bruce pleads with a laugh. They take their leave and wait until they’re on the elevator, the door closed and heading down, till they speak again. “They were doing it again.”

“Oh, I know. Clint asked her what was going on and she said I was being intrusive.”

“You? Intrusive?” Bruce places his hand on his forehead in a display of mockery, which makes Tony snort. “Why, you would never!”

“You’re funny. You know that? Very funny.”

“It’s not my looks that keep me around or the fact I’m better at science than you, it’s my humor,” he teases, which makes Tony roll his eyes. “They were saying something else though and I know you caught that.”

“Oh, I did,” Tony replies. “They were getting mushy. It’s why I didn’t argue and said we’d go.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

“That and I can blast some AC/DC down there with the bass turned up.”

“And that’s probably a bad idea.”

As soon as they are gone, Natasha puts her headphones on and skips her player to Sleater Kinney’s newest song. She bops Clint’s nose, making him look up at her, and signs, [Did you have to say ‘love you’ and call me ‘night light’ in front of Tony? I’m sure he caught it.]

[Fuck him. We can make him uncomfortable now.]

Chuckling softly, the assassin dips her head down and kisses him softly. She softly taps onto his forehead _I love you_ , so he remembers the words, and he in return takes her hands and signs [I love you too], so she’ll remember the gesture. After that, he closes his eyes and snuggles against her while she continues to read. With the little sparks still flickering between them, they feel safe in their own light of love.


End file.
